From the generally known state of the art a bar-shaped bridging assembly for bridging a cable harness or the like is known which additionally guides the cable harness in a region between two beams of the aircraft structure. Usually such an installation assembly comprises several individual cable guiding elements with a conventional receiving section for the cable harness; however, on the attachment section a receiving recess for the end of an elongated connecting rod for bridging the aircraft structure is provided. By stringing together individual cable guiding elements with connecting rods a large distance between beams of the aircraft structure may safely be bridged and the cable harness is reliably guided in this region. This installation assembly is affixed to beams of the aircraft structure by way of the two connecting rods situated on the outside, for example by means of a screw-connection arrangement.
The known installation assembly for laying cable harness is associated with a disadvantage in that involves very considerable installation expenditure. This is because the individual cable guiding elements are usually bonded to the ends of the associated connection rods. Bonding requires sufficient time for curing which increases production-related expenditure. Furthermore, additional installation elements are required in order to affix the connecting rods including the cable guiding elements during the curing period in the desired position. Moreover, on the known bounding solution there is a risk of undesirable chafing points forming as a result of cured adhesive residues in the region of the connecting point towards the cable harness.
DE 10 2009 022 796 A1 describes another technical solution for bridging a cable harness or the like between two aircraft structure elements. In order to install a cable harness or the like in a simple manner and involving little expenditure of time while insuring safe affixation of the cable harness the solution proposes an installation assembly comprising a connecting rod and a cable guiding element, which is designed in the manner of a clip connection comprising at least one resiliently held radially directed locking pin and a corresponding radial snap-in hole which together establish a positive-locking engagement.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.